Bounto Doll Feats
BOUNTO SOUL 'Prerequisites: '''Exclusive of any other racial feat '''Benefits: '''You gain a bite attack using unarmed damage source and the blood drain ability (1d4 con), each constitution drained prolong your life by 1 day. Lastly you gain a doll. A Doll is an Astral Construct of your that you can manifest at will, it otherwise functions much like a summoner’s Eidolon. As you become more powerful, you gain more powers to allocate to your astral construct. Once every 30 days, the Bounto must make a will save with a DC equal to the Doll's Charisma Score. Failure means that the Bounto loses some of their Doll’s respect. Success means that the Doll has found you worthy of continued use. If a Bounto ever fails three of these rolls, consecutively, the Doll leaves them. If the Bounto is brought down to less than one quarter of it's hit points it must immediately make the same roll as if a month had passed. Rolls from damage do not count towards their monthly roll. If your Doll is destroyed, the Bounto instantly begins aging at a rate of 1d6 years every round (battle time, not real time). A Fortitude Save with a DC equal to the last Respect roll can be made to stave off the effects of this for one minute per success. If the Bounto can gain access to another Doll that will be willing to fight along side them, the aging ends, and actually reverses, returning the Bounto to the age they were when they became a Bounto. BOUNTIFUL HARVEST SOUL* '''Prerequisite: '''Bounto Feat. '''Benefit: '''When calculating bonus lifespan gained through the con damage dealt by your blood drain, double that number. '''Special: '''You may take this feat multiple times, each time double the effect again ''(IE, x2 become x3 etc) CREATE BITTO SOUL, EVIL* 'Prerequisites: '''Bounto Feat, Spellcraft 7 Ranks, Bountiful Harvest Feat '''Benefits: '''Sacrificing a Bounto, you transform them into Bitto. A Bitto is a Swarm with a number of Hit Dice equal to the Bounto sacrificed. They have an initiative of 4 with a swarm attack equal to the damage source of the Bounto sacrificed . Within the Swarm a target is susceptible to Drain and Distraction. Each round that a creature spends within the swarm, they must make a Fortitude Save DC (15 + One Half the Sacrificed Bounto's Level) or be nauseated for that round. If a bitto deals damage with a swarm attack, they drain 1 con. They otherwise function exactly like a swarm. Damage from a Bitto Swarm’s drain ability adds time to the controlling Bounto's life just like from Blood drain. Creating Bitto is an undeniably evil act, and if this feat is used, the user will be forced into Jigoku upon death. This is a supernatural ability. DOLL MERGE SOUL* '''Prerequisites: '''Bounto Feat, Unarmed damage source of 1d10 '''Benefit: '''For One minute per level per day, the Bounto and their Doll may merge into one incredibly powerful being. Merging with your Doll is a Full Round action if your Doll has not been released yet, and is a Standard Action if it has. When Merged, the new being uses the better of the two separate being's Physical and Mental Statistics, and adds the weaker one's modifiers to the stronger one’s score. Each statistic is ascertained separately for this effect. The Bounto is always in control of the combined form, but gains all the Special Attacks of the Doll. ''If the Merged Bounto is killed during this process, the Doll and Bounto separate and they are both reduced to zero hit points, destroying the Doll. A doll destroyed in this manner regenerates in 1d4 days, and does not cause the Bounto to age, but the Bounto is unconscious until the Doll regenerates. This is a supernatural ability. '''Special: '''If the user of this feat has the Twin Doll feat, the Merging gains the bonuses of the feat on top of the normal benefits. No matter how many times the user of this feat has the Twin Doll feat, this effect only applies once. INDOMINABLE SPIRIT SOUL* '''Prerequisite: '''Bounto Feat, Willpower 9+ Ranks '''Benefit: '''You gain a +5 bonus on your roll to control and maintain worthiness in your Doll's eyes or for Ego Checks for your weapon POWERFUL DOLL SOUL* '''Prerequisite: '''Bounto Feat, Willpower Skill 6+ Ranks '''Benefit: '''You gain your Wisdom Bonus as extra evolution points to improve your Doll. TWIN DOLL SOUL* '''Prerequisites: '''Bounto Feat, Must have a Twin Sibling, May only be taken at the same time you take the Bounto Feat. '''Benefit: '''You and your twin sibling are connected by your soul, and as such share one doll. When creating your Doll, they gain a +4 bonus to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution. '''Penalty: '''If the Doll dies both twins are aged just as a normal Bounto, and they must find another doll willing to take both on. If one dies because of aging, they both die. '''Special: '''You may take this feat multiple times. Each time adds another sibling to the mix, and increases the chances of dying. The positive effect is that it adds an additional +2 to all Physical statistics per sibling. WEAPON FORM SOUL* '''Prerequisite: '''Bounto Feat '''Benefit: '''Your Doll does not have a creature form and instead takes the form of a weapon. The weapon changes your primary damage source to Weaponry. This form is built like a Shikai, gaining one Shikai choice when acquired and one more per 2 character levels. Your weapon form MAY be the form of a ranged weapon. WEAPON RELEASE SOUL* '''Prerequisite: '''Bounto Feat, Weapon Form feat, Character level 11th. '''Benefit: '''Your Doll gains the ability to have a second form that you can use in melee combat. This can be a one or two handed weapon, but can only be a Melee Weapon. You create the second form as per the Bankai Feat, and may release your Doll to this form for One Minute per level, they do not need to be consecutive, as a standard action. '''Special: '''Once chosen, the form of your Weapon Release can never be changed, but the enhancements can be rewritten with the Renewed Release feat.